


A Promise Kept

by Asraella



Series: What Could Have Been [7]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Love, Marriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: After surviving the Kira Case, L can be with the one he loves.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader, L/anyone - Relationship
Series: What Could Have Been [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845265
Kudos: 52





	A Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Wammy Week 2020, Day 7: Future
> 
> This is a sequel to [A Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474216).

L never thought a day like this would be his.

One year to the day, just as was promised to him. A promise that was kept.

A promise that would now mean forever.

He stooped under the Hawthorn tree, holding both their hands in his, tiny blooms littering the ground beneath their feet.

Petals gently drifted from the branches that sheltered them, dancing in subtle swirls as they fell around them.

Watari stood behind L, moustache hiding the smile that held back the tears that could have easily come to his eyes, but a proper English gentleman would never show such emotion. Mello and Near stood in tandem behind him, hands folded in front of them, Mello fighting the urge to give Near a little shove since he got the honor of standing ahead of him, an honor bestowed upon him simply because he was smaller.

L exhaled softly as a gentle smile found its way to his lips, immediately returned in kind from the person he would spend the rest of his life with.

There was no fanfare, no bells ringing to announce their union or guests to shower them in birdseed as they descend back down a ribbon-trimmed aisle. It wouldn’t have mattered if there had been a thousand people in attendance. In that moment, they were the only two in the world and that was all he needed.

“I knew it would be ok.” They gently brushed the wild strands away from his eyes. “I knew the case wouldn’t be the end of you.”

“Yes, it’s all over now.”

“Yes, L, and now we can have our beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Check me out on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
